1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension in a vehicle, particularly to an independent suspension of a laterally mounted leaf spring type for independently suspending wheels on both sides of a vehicle by using a leaf spring provided along the vehicle width direction.
2. Background Art
As a conventional example of an independent suspension of a laterally mounted leaf spring type for independently suspending wheels on both sides of a vehicle in a vehicle width direction by using a leaf spring provided along the vehicle width direction, as shown by JP-A-11-263109, there is known a suspension in which a leaf spring is supported at middle portion thereof by a vehicle body via a pivot rubber and is engaged with wheel supporting members via an eye member at both end portions thereof.
Since the above-described conventional suspension had to have a complicated structure for connecting the both end portions of the leaf spring to the wheel supporting members, it was disadvantageous in terms of a number of assembling steps, cost of parts and durability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a suspension excellent in a number of assembling steps, cost of parts and durability, as an independent suspension of a laterally mounted leaf spring type for independently suspending wheels on the both sides of the vehicle by using a leaf spring provided along the vehicle width direction.